


Día de la Madre

by painted_in_ink



Category: Killervibe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, enjoy, gif fic, warning: extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: A short and sweet gift for a friend 🎁Which for this friend means tons and tons of fluff. Cisco and Caitlin established relationship💞If you love mush you will enjoy this.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Día de la Madre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/gifts).

> I’m gonna go ahead say this gift has way too much Spanish in it for the average fic, but don’t worry. If you’re like me a few months ago and barely speak a word I will add translations in the notes below**
> 
> **Also y’all forgive any mistakes, as I eluded I only just started learning but I may very likely have mistakes in there.

“Cisco?” Caitlin hollered from upstairs. 

“¿Sí cariño?” He responded, testing her Spanish teasingly, while he hurriedly finished dealing with what was in his hands.

“Have you seen my favorite flats? I can’t find them anywhere...” 

“No, lo siento!" He turned his attention back to his project of utmost importance.  "One more shoe... Aaannnnd, done. You look perfect, chula. She will love it.”

His daughter garbled nonsense at him, causing him to have to pick her up and stand in order to quiet her while he quickly adjusted the headband one last time.

Caitlin turned around at the sound of noise, her journey down the stairs enough to make her irritable in the pursuit of her husband. Of all days, today was one that she thought Cisco would choose not to lollygag. She was getting to where she needed his help in order to not move around so much anyway, seeing as she was at the weight where it was starting to take a toll. 

“I can’t find my blouse either, babe...” She called, resting against the banister.

Cisco was so busy fussing over the gifts that he almost didn’t hear her.

“Cisco? ¿Dondé estas?” She huffed in passable albiet irritalbe Spanish.

Cisco jerked his head. His wife speaking any kind of Espanõl always transported him straight back to his childhood, gripping his attention immediately. 

“Estoy aquí!” Was his knee-jerk response, though he still wanted to make sure everything was just right. Aunts and uncles and grandmas always speaking Spanglish was the way he remembered every special occasion/gathering, something that he was only just now starting to admit that he missed in his adult life. He'd been through quite the process relearning what he _did_ like about his childhood since becoming married. Since then, he'd started embracing the way he spoke in his head when no one was listening. 

But if he was being completely honest, it was just endlessly hot when she did it... and special that she learned it just for _him_.

He turned his back to the spare bedroom door to be ready for the surprise...

“Amelia Alejandra Snow-Ramon,” the accent rolled off his tongue with practiced ease, something he never would have done some two or three years ago when all of his time was spent at star labs. He never would have shown his friends this side of him. He found it funny how much his perspective had changed since then. 

He rocked his bebita back and forth in his arms and smiled as she stared at him intently. “You remind me more of your gorgeous mother every single day," he laughed breathlessly, waiting for Caitlin to finally discover them. 

He felt a little bad for making her come all the way downstairs for this, but she would need to eat before they left for the four-hour drive to his abuela's anyway. He turned to look over his shoulder when he heard Caitlin in the doorway, making eye contact before revealing the gift... Well, the first part of it, at least.

Caitlin's accusing questions died in her throat when she saw Amelia, unable to stop herself from gasping. Ameila wiggled at the sight of mommie, throwing out her hands. Perfect. Caitlin happily accepted her as she studied her more closely.

The one-year-old's outfit was tailored meticulously. Okay, well, not as meticulously as he would've wanted, but considering this was their first child and the second was well on their way, this was the best he could do with as little sleep as he was getting lately.  The theme was red— bright red that stood out against the dark blue of the jeans and the white of the shirt. And it matched the bow on the headband perfectly. The shirt had _My Mommie Rules _scrawled in playful cursive across the front .

Around Amelia's neck, a red ribbon loosely held a silver charm bracelet that Cisco had been working on ever since they found out that they were expecting again.

With the heart and locket design, the effortless grace of the fall of the chain, and made of baby-proof sterling-silver, this was by far the most delicate thing he ever made it. It took _forever_.

“Cisco... This is _beautiful. _Did you make this?” 

She turned the bracelet over in her hands again. A silver bar linked between two pieces of chain read, ‘Tienes mi corazòn’ w hich she would now know meant, “you have my heart.” Besides this, the bracelet features dangling hearts with his and Amelia's names. She awed as she turned over and read them each.

“There’s plenty of room for more down the road," he added quietly.

She looked up at him with glistening eyes. He smiled softly back.  “But wait, there’s more. Come ‘ere, hija. Let’s let mommy get dressed.” Cisco turned away from the bed, giving Caitlin room to now see what was laying on it.

She couldn't help but laugh. It now made sense why she never found her flats. An all-new pair of black tieks— the perfect supportive going-out shoe for any expectant mother— lay next to a stylish red maturity blouse that matched Amelia’s outfit exactly.

"No way I'd let you leave this house uncomfortably. Or unglamorlessly." He commented, then frowned.

"If that wasn't a word it should be," he amended at Caitlin's look. 

She couldn’t help it, she melted. Cisco did his best to return her hug around Amelia and her five and a half month baby-bump, but it was adorably awkward. She kissed the side of his face a bunch of times, sweet nothings pouring from her lips.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Caitlin. We love you,” was his response. Amelia just squealed when it was her turn.

“Also,” he said as she pulled away, “I wanted to thank you for today. You know you still don’t have to, right?”

Cisco and his parents were still getting out of their rough patch, despite the liking they seemed to take to Caitlin. They’d spent last year with Carla on the day of, so logically it would be his family's turn if they were ever going to make this work, but it was still bound to be difficult and awkward. And not to mention, asking Caitlin to travel with Amelia and being this far along was a lot to ask of anyone.

“Cisco, really, you’re asking this while knowing my mother was the queen of ice?" The sardonic lift of her brow made him smile in spite of himself.

"If anything truly upsetting happens, we'll just leave..." she shrugged. "But I don't think it will. Your parents want to see their grandbabies, honey. Either way,” She rested a supportive hand on his cheek, showing so much inner strength despite seemingly having her hands full. "_We've_ got this."

Hearing this from her calmed nerves he didn't realize he stilled had about the whole situation.

“You’re amazing, Caitlin.” he kissed her forehead, framing her face in his free hand. “I’m so grateful to have you in my life,” he kissed her lips.

“Of course _mi amor_, now let's go crash this cookout.” She grinned, and Cisco entertained Amelia while Caitlin finished getting ready.

~~~

Caitlin glowed like a bottle of sunshine when they arrived at their first Mother’s Day cookout with Cisco’s family. 

Isidora Ramon cried as she held Amelia for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also... So I couldn’t remember the full name you liked for Cisco and Caitlins first girl, so I improvised. Hope it’s an okay substitute!
> 
> Funny story, it actually means “to work to defend man” when you put it together.
> 
> *Mothers Day
> 
> *yes, dear?
> 
> *no, I’m sorry
> 
> *cutie
> 
> *where are you?
> 
> *I’m in here!
> 
> *baby girl
> 
> *daughter
> 
> *my love
> 
> Okay so maybe it’s not a ton of Spanish... but it’s way more than I ever use!
> 
> Just to be safe.


End file.
